Christmas drabbles
by ninaxw
Summary: A-Z of NaruSaku Drabble Challenge
1. A to E

_This is a response to the A-Z of NaruSaku Drabble Challenge. Well actually, just the first part. I hope you'll like it, there will be more soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

"Come on, Sakura-chan, it will be our little secret."

Naruto was running so fast through the village she could barely keep up with him. Although he was hyperactive, she rarely saw him this excited about something. The first snow in Konoha they've ever seen probably did the trick. Sakura followed him through the forest and he finally stopped when they arrived to a small clearing.

He threw himself on the ground and started making an angel. She laughed gently at his sillyness but also couldn't help but think how the wings seemed fitting. He had always been her angel.

**Bells**

They have been together for months now and this would be their first Christmas together. Naruto, of course, wasn't taking any chances and wanted to make everything perfect for Sakura.

Shinakaru and Ino were watching him from a distance as he nervously scratched his head while checking his list to see what else he had to buy.

"Look, Shika... Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, that's typical Naruto. Focusing all his energy to make Sakura happy. Oh, now he's picking out jingle bells."

"Funny you should mention that... I have a feeling we'll be hearing wedding bells pretty soon."

**Carols**

Naruto was living his fantasy. He always dreamed of having a family of his own. Little Minato was sitting on his lap and he was teaching him Christmas carols. The only problem was that trying to teach someone to sing was pointless when he was tone-deaf himself. It was like the blind leading the blind. Sakura stopped decorating the tree and walked over to them.

"Why don't you teach him the one you sang to me during our first Christmas?"

Heh... Actually, who needed a good singing voice if Minato was going to be a charmer like his dad?

**Decorations**

Sakura never liked Christmas decorations. She's no Grinch because she loves the holiday season. She loves snow, carols, gifts, cookies, cheerful people... you name it. The only thing she tries to avoid are the decorations. She had bad experiences with them when she was a child. Her mother yelled at her countless times for smashing a bulb in her hands, she burned herself on a candle a few times...

"Sakura-chan... mistletoe." Naruto pointed above their heads and got a dreamy expression as he leaned closer.

'Looks like I was wrong about hating decorations' she thought before touching his lips.

**Eggnog**

He couldn't believe what was happening. Ino's parents were on a mission and she decided to throw a party for all of her friends. The last thing he remembered was counting down to midnight. He didn't even get to 'one' because the next thing he knew was Sakura dragging him to another room and kissing him passionately.

When she pulled away from him, he couldn't find any other explanation except that she had too much eggnog and didn't know what she was doing. But then she whispered...

"I promised myself that this year I wouldn't make any more mistakes."


	2. F to J

**Fruitcake**

"Naruto, are you sure you're reading the recipe correctly?" Sakura looked over his shoulder impatiently.

"It says so right there; fruit liqueur, brandy, rum, white vine..."

"I'm not asking you to list the contents of a mini-bar! We're making a fruitcake, remember? Whose recipe is this anyway?"

"Kurenai gave it to me, and she probably got it from..."

"Tsunade" they sighed in unison.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan, are you afraid that after eating it you'll find me irresistible and won't be able to help yourself?" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah, you fruitcake..."

**Gifts**

Whenever you asked Naruto what Christmas was all about, he'd simply answer with one word: gifts. A lot of people found that strange because they never thought he was a selfish person and since he never got any gifts as a child. But nobody knew that his understanding of the word 'gifts' was different than everybody else's. Love and friendship, those were the things he truly knew how to appreciate. Nothing material mattered. So that's why every time Sakura asked him what he wanted for Christmas he'd respond with:

"Nothing, I have everything I need here in my arms."

**Holly**

"Could you please give me some holly, Naruto?" Shikamaru was decorating his house and Naruto was kind enough to offer to hep him. But he wasn't really helpful..

"No, Naruto, that's mistletoe. Don't you know the difference?" Naruto shook his head.

"Holly has red berries, and mistletoe has white. Its leaves are are more spiky than mistletoe's. Also, hollies are more common here but you don't have to kiss under them."

"What? Don't tell that to Sakura-chan, otherwise she won't kiss me as often!" he asked in panic.

"Idiot, she knew the difference all along..."

**Icicles**

"I'm not licking that!"

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Imagine it's a really cold lollipop." Naruto laughed.

This is another one of his childish ideas. She already got a cold from lying in the snow while making snow angels. Let's face it, winter was not Sakura's season.

"What if my mouth gets frozen?"

"In that case, you have me to warm it up for you."

His warm breath touched her lips and after that she was lost when he covered her lips with his own. Disappointment washed over her when he pulled away quickly.

'Icicles, here I come...'

**Jolly**

Naruto could be childish and out-of-control sometimes, but Sakura still loved him. Or maybe that's exactly why she loved him. It was difficult for her to keep track sometimes. When she was younger, she thought of him as a walking disaster whose favorite hobby was to maker her life miserable. But now she knew that her almost burnt-down kitchen, smashed decorations and bent Christmas tree were the results of him unsuccessfully trying to impress her. But she could never stay mad at him for long. His silliness is what made her Christmases jolly. It's what made her whole life jolly.


End file.
